


Simon

by RoTheWriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTheWriter/pseuds/RoTheWriter
Summary: Jace’s (third person) perspective of that one scene that wasn’t gay enough (in comparison to the book scene).Because every hetero guy I know would also say a guy they hate’s name 5 times in 15 seconds.-Jace does cut his wrist, but it’s not graphic.





	Simon

“Simon.”  
Jace hopes the word sounds grief-stricken instead of the jarred sound he hears.  
Valentine’s men let him through so he grabs a letter-opener that seems sharp enough and manoeuvres round the coffee table.  
“Hold on, okay?”  
Good. Sounds softer, caring.  
‘It’s barely a graze,’ Jace tells himself as he slices the blade across his wrist: refusing to appear squeamish.  
“Stay with me Simon.”  
He means that one; for Clary, for the mission.  
Pushing that aside for a moment, Jace focuses on Simon. Raising his wrist to Simon’s mouth, the blond takes in the amount of blood covering the vampire’s neck and shirt. He must be starving.  
Yet he won’t drink, not even making a move towards it.  
“Simon please...”  
‘Clary needs you.’  
Simon’s gaze rises up to lock with the shadowhunter’s, resting just above all the blood. Jace is struck with how desperately reassuring the eyes looking into his- into Clary’s eyes actually are.  
Acknowledging that he’s said it three times in the space of ten seconds already, Jace relishes in saying the boy’s name without any malice,  
“Come on Simon.”  
Still, he resists.  
“Simon drink.”  
Simon twists his neck away and grunts as Jace attempts to press his wrist to the boy’s lips. In a different situation Jace might think he’s in love.  
“Come on.”  
When Jace’s wrist finally touches Simon’s lips they don’t even quiver.  
“It’s okay,” Jace’s voice betrays him, coming out as barely a whisper.  
“Feed,” is a command.  
And he does.  
Jace hears, “Careful Clarissa,” as a tear falls from his eye and he begins to fall back.  
Simon’s hands come up, one to bring the source as close as possible, and the other (Jace notes, thoughts clouded by Yin Fen) to stabilise Jace.  
Too wrapped up in the sensation, Jace hardly hears, “He’s drinking too much,” from Valentine.  
And he hardly cares until the man is saying,  
“Stop him. Stop him!”  
The feeling of being pulled away from the other boy gives Jace the perfect moment to let the glamour fall way. He turns his face away from Simon’s stupid, thankful, shocked, chocolate brown eyes.  
Jace hadn’t wanted it to stop, and he’s not quite sure what that means. 

Later, when he has to go back to sounding like he hates Simon through saying only the boy’s name, Jace tells Simon that he would have let him kill him.


End file.
